


Exposed

by absentguile



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Good Sexing, I can't believe these hands create such filth, Negan is his own warning, Negan's potty mouth, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, hoo boy it sure is smutty in here, it's pretty much just porn, maybe a little spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absentguile/pseuds/absentguile
Summary: After a routine scavenging mission, a meeting between you and Negan turns heated in the most delicious way.





	

The undead smelled particularly foul in the sweltering heat, and you had to hold your breath in an attempt to stifle the rolling waves of nausea that assaulted your stomach as you jammed a Bowie knife into the skull of the last walker, releasing more of that awful stench in the surrounding air. You took the gun from the waistband of what looked like they could have been jeans once upon a time and took several steps back. Not far enough apparently, because when you sucked in air greedily after having been deprived for so long, the smell invaded your senses and you struggled to contain the heaves threatening to bring your lunch back up your throat. Food was hardly scarce anymore now that you had stumbled into the group of survivors known as The Saviors, but it was a hard habit to simply dismiss because there was a time when the gnawing, empty pain of starvation was a constant companion.

  
The Saviors had lived up to their name in your case, and when the horribly scarred and disfigured strawberry blond man found you on the brink of starvation and brought you back to the compound, the leader himself had immediately called upon their personal doctor who had nursed you back to health little by little. You remembered the first time you saw the leader who introduced himself as Negan, and the aura of power and authority that he had worn around him like a cloak. Though he had smiled and laughed, the threat had been clear when he explained to you that you worked for him now. That you had a choice to obey or be cast out, or worse still to meet with the business end of the wicked looking baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire that he had lovingly referred to as “Lucille.” You also had a feeling that there was no such thing as being allowed to leave quietly; there was only obedience or death.

  
Being an intelligent person, you had quickly chosen to work for points – and that is how you found yourself killing walkers and scavenging for weapons and ammunition in the blistering summer sun. It had been two months since the doctor had brought you back from the brink of the dead, and you were determined to prove your worth to not only The Saviors, but the dangerous, unpredictable Negan who had become a dark sort of fascination to you. You were proud of your work so far, preferring to work on your own as opposed to the groups Negan usually sent out, but he had tested your survival skills and you had passed – so he allowed you to travel on your own as long as you didn’t wander too far from the compound. He had set your boundaries and made it very clear that if you were ever to cross those boundaries there would be terrible consequences. In appreciation for this small freedom that he had allowed only you, you had brought him countless guns and the odd knife or axe that you pilfered from the undead. Not that you had an option there. If Negan were to find out that you were keeping the weapons for yourself, he would drag you before all of the survivors in the compound and make an example of you.

  
You didn’t fancy the idea of Negan’s violent, unstoppable temper being turned on you.

  
You had seen first hand what he was capable of. You had witnessed him caving the head in of some poor man from another group of survivors with Lucille to insure their compliance, you had seen him bully and threaten his way through countless camps without so much as a wince, you had seen him burn the faces of his own men who had broken the rules – but it didn’t stop your heart from racing in your chest when his gaze lingered on you just a little too long to be appropriate. It didn’t stop the flush creeping down your neck when he complimented your performance and your quick rise through the ranks. And it certainly didn’t stop the warm flush of arousal when he bestowed his handsome, dimpled smile on you and from the way he would laugh at you, he knew exactly how you felt.

  
You huffed in irritation at the direction your thoughts had turned and stomped down the abandoned road back towards the compound. Negan was dangerous and everything from the way he stalked around the compound, snapping orders at his men to the way he sprawled out in the recliner in his room and left himself open as though he was silently daring the crooks he commanded to attack him screamed it louder than words ever could, though there was no shortage of foul-mouthed verbal threats either. 

  
You wondered if he spoke like that in the bedroom, and it didn’t take long for you to decide that of course he did. Cursing was as much of a part of Negan as Lucille and his sinister aura were, and you couldn’t imagine a situation where he wouldn’t talk like that. You felt the familiar tingle of arousal that surged through you every time you thought of Negan, and loathe as you were to admit it, you had long since given up trying to quash your fantasies of your leader. Late at night when everyone else was sleeping, you’d give yourself over to those fantasies and reach between your legs to take the edge off, but no matter how many times you came to images of his body poised above you and his fingers stroking your wet sex in place of your own, you never felt completely satisfied. The constant reminders from your more realistic brain that Negan was not only unpredictable, but also downright terrifying to approach always put a damper on the hazy, post-orgasmic bliss.

  
You ground to a halt when you realized you had made it back in record time and were now standing in front of the gate that kept walkers and unfriendly survivors out of The Sanctuary. Raising a hand to alert the gatekeeper that you were back, you quietly chided yourself for allowing yourself to get so distracted outside of the compound. On your own in the abandoned streets where a group of walkers could wander out of the woods was no place to be lusting over your leader. You saw a familiar face peek over the guard post and waved at the man who had originally found you. He didn’t wave back, but that didn’t bother you anymore – you knew Dwight had a set of problems of his own between having his wife taking up with the leader and having Negan constantly trying to trick him into proving himself untrustworthy. A moment later, the gate creaked open and you stepped inside. You didn’t realize how tense you’d been out there until your shoulders sagged in relief at being back in the safety of The Sanctuary.

  
Although you tried to find a reason to stall, you knew that you would have to go turn this gun in to Negan and face the overwhelming lust that always short-circuited your brain when you were in his presence. Steeling yourself for what you were sure would be another excruciating meeting where you couldn’t seem to stop yourself from flushing at his every word and the embarrassment that came with it, you sidestepped the group that was toiling away in the dirt and headed for the building that housed the man that had consumed your thoughts from your first meeting. 

  
As always, you found him in his bedroom, pacing the carpeted floors with Lucille slung over his shoulder. He was apparently lost in thought, because only when he turned and started pacing back to you did he look up and realize you were there. It wasn’t like him to be so distracted that he didn’t hear the door opening. When you ruled like Negan did you made enemies along the way, and paranoia came with the territory – it had to, although you would never guess there was an ounce of paranoia from his relaxed demeanor in even the worst of situations.

  
“Well, if it isn’t my favorite scavenger back from her mission!” He said, circling you like a predator. Your breath caught in your throat as he brushed against your shoulder and placed two fingers under your chin, forcing you to look him in the eye. “And I know you fuckin’ brought something back for me, didn’t you?” It was hard to miss the dark tone, the way his eyes narrowed while gazing into yours although the smile never left his lips.

  
You attempted a shaky smile of your own and wordlessly produced the gun you had taken from the walker from the waist of your jeans and held it out for him laying flat in your palms to make sure he didn’t perceive it as a threat. He circled back to the front and you tried to swallow the lump in your throat when he laughed and took it from your hands. “Will you look at that? Where in the fuck did you find this?” He held the gun up for inspection and turned it over and over in his hands, testing the weight before pressing the button on the side and ejecting the magazine. Empty, of course.

  
“I was outside the Sanctuary,” Negan’s eyes flashed dangerously and you stumbled over your words in an attempt to reassure him that you were well within your boundaries, “I was only a half a mile out! There were two walkers, and one had the gun on him.” You said, proud that your voice remained steady in spite of the tight ball of anxiety that sat in your belly like a lead weight. His demeanor changed almost instantly, the threat in his body language sliding away as though it had never been there as he visibly relaxed.

  
Negan let out a low whistle and grinned wolfishly at you, “I’m fuckin' _ecstatic_ you didn’t die on me, darlin’. You’ve pulled more guns out of your ass than the rest of these sorry shits combined.” You cursed inwardly as you felt your cheeks heat up in response to his praise and willed Negan to remain fixated on the weapon in his hand. Of course he didn’t do what you wanted him to do. He looked up just as you felt the heat creeping down your neck and followed its path as far as he could before the shirt you were wearing cut off his view.

  
A breath caught in your throat as realization dawned on his face and the corners of his lips quirked into a lopsided grin. “Red looks real good on you, sweetheart.” He was testing the waters, watching your reactions carefully to confirm his suspicion because for all of his brutality, his greatest weapon was uncanny ability to read people’s thoughts and emotions and use what he learned against them. Your breath caught in your throat and your eyes went wide, like a deer caught in headlights. Had he figured it out? Did he know what you thought about when your hands were buried between your thighs and you bit your lips to keep yourself from making any sounds?

  
Your hand unconsciously rose to touch your lower lip, and his piercing gaze followed the movement. Knowing it was ridiculous and impossible didn’t stop some part of you from feeling like he could see into the deepest corners of your mind and find the thoughts you carefully hid.

  
“Do I make you nervous? Because it sure as shit feels like I’m making you nervous.” He crowded your personal space, his smirk growing wider the closer he got. You shook your head and whispered “No!” even as his scent invaded your senses. He smelled faintly of fire and soap and leather, and an underlying scent that you had no words for other than _Negan_. It was masculine and powerful and a bolt of lust cracked through you like lightening. You shifted and rubbed your thighs together to ease some of the sweet ache that came with it, praying that he wouldn’t notice it.

  
Ever observant, Negan saw your thighs clench together and he leered down at you. “Oh? Well fuck me, am I making you _wet_? Does it make you fuckin’ _hot_ when I get this close?” He hesitated a moment with his hand suspended in the air between you, searching your face for some sign of resistance. Finding none, he reached out and trailed one finger from the hollow of your throat, down between your breasts and came to a halt at the button of your jeans. You felt like you were suspended in time, caught in a moment that could shatter as easily as sugar glass if you so much as breathed, but you couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped before you could quell it as his fingers traced a line of fire. The crackling tension between the two of you reached a crescendo and Negan, never one to back down first, leaned in close enough that you could count each one of his individual eyelashes.

  
One side of you wanted to turn away from the naked lust burning in the hazel eyes of your fearless leader; but a larger, less rational side of you wanted him to make you scream. You opened your mouth to ask him – _beg_ him if need be – to pop open the button on your jeans that his fingers were plucking at idly, but he spoke before you could.

  
His voice was already lower, rougher when his fingers slid just underneath the hem of your plain black shirt and skimmed along the skin of your hips. “Do you have any clue how much I want you? How many times in a goddamn day I think about what you’d look like taking my cock deep?” He pressed his body against yours and walked you backwards until your back slammed against the wall, his hands slapping against the surface on either side of your head, effectively caging you in. His words made your mouth drop open in a pink little ‘o’ of shock, and the smirk on Negan’s lips was sinful. “Don’t act so fuckin’ surprised. How am I not supposed to think about it when you get all flustered every time I speak to you? It's _real_ cute.”

  
So he had noticed. You felt your cheeks heat up and cast your eyes down, trying to hide the damnable flush that had given you away in the first place. “Aw, don’t be embarrassed. It does fucking _wonders_ for my ego.” 

  
It was when Negan dug his hips against yours and he deliberately rubbed his very hot, very _hard_ cock against your core, hissing at the contact that you knew that you had lost this game. “Ah! Negan!” Your head slammed into the wall behind you when you threw your head back at the sudden jolt of pleasure and reached up to close your hands around his arms on either side of your head for balance. Spreading your legs, you urged him to continue the slow, maddening grind where you wanted him most. You had only a second to appreciate the pupils of his eyes dilating before he closed in on you like a starving animal moving in for the kill.

  
In a sudden flurry of motion, he gripped your hair in his fist and yanked your head back, his lips descending on yours with a brutal force that threatened to buckle your knees. His arm slid around your waist to steady you, and his lips forced yours apart so he could explore your mouth with a relentless tongue that traced over your teeth before finding yours and coaxing it into a sensual dance. His kiss was consuming and demanding, much like Negan himself, and you found yourself gripping the soft leather of his jacket in white knuckled fists. Abruptly, he pulled away and you tried to follow his lips with yours, but he dove and started pressing wet open-mouthed kisses down the length of your neck, taking your earlobe between his teeth and tugging when he reached the top.

  
“ _Shit._ My dick’s already so fuckin’ hard. But I’m not doing shit until you open that pretty mouth and _tell_ me you want it.” It was hard to concentrate when his hot breath ghosted over your ear, causing your skin to erupt in goosebumps. “Yes!” You hissed between clenched teeth, back arching when his big hand cupped your breast through the thin cotton of your shirt. Even though you were wearing a bra, you could feel his thumb tracing teasing circles around your nipple until it hardened under his touch. You felt him smirk against the skin of your throat and he pinched the nipple roughly between his thumb and forefinger, startling a loud gasp from you.

“Yes _what_? Yes, you want my big cock stretching you open? Yes, you want me to lick that pussy until you come all over my face? _What do you want?_ ” He demanded, soothing your abused nipple with the very tips of his fingers. The electric shocks from just this small touch hit you like a physical blow to the gut and you writhed against him in response, whining in frustration when he shook your hands off of his arms and firmly gripped your hips, effectively stilling your movements.

  
“Say the fuckin' word and it’s yours.” He murmured against your lips, his voice releasing something primal that you had buried the moment the world went to shit and it felt _good_.

  
“Fuck me, Negan.”

  
The corners of his lips turned up in a lopsided smirk. “Good girl.” Your heart was pounding beneath your ribs like it was trying to escape your chest and Negan’s mouth slanted against yours in demanding kiss that sent fire through your veins. His tongue probed at the crease between your lips before slipping inside, mapping every last inch of your mouth with his questing tongue.

  
The slow warmth coursing through your body before quickly escalated into a raging inferno, and the small voice in the back of your head that told you that it was a bad idea to get involved with a man like Negan was silenced as he tore your shirt over your head without ceremony. He pulled the cups of your bra beneath your breasts the second your shirt hit the floor and slid his big hands up to cup them, kneading them so hard you were sure he was leaving marks.

  
Distantly you were aware of the small, needy noises spilling from you but you had lost the ability to be embarrassed. Your fingers tangled in his hair and tried to draw him to your breasts, but with a low chuckle he moved his lips to your throat instead, sucking and nipping at the thumping pulse there. Your hips arched into his when you felt his teeth scraping along the sensitive skin and he reached his hands behind you to grip your ass, encouraging you to keep up your rhythm. Every time your hips pressed tightly to his, he would roll his in response, digging his rock hard cock into your core with a sort of urgency you didn’t think he was capable of.

  
“ _Jesus_ sweetheart, you want it _bad_ don't you?” Negan drew back and slid his thigh between your legs, parting them to make room for himself. His dark eyes locked on yours and he slowly lifted his knee to grind into the juncture between your thighs, a deep groan falling from his lips as he watched you grind your hips down against his knee. You were aching for relief and you no longer cared how you got it, but this was not enough. You wanted him to _touch_ you, to slide those thick fingers into your drenched sex and make you come.

  
“Please,” you gasped, “I need… oh! Fuck!” you didn’t even know what you were saying anymore, all you knew was that as soon as you said please, Negan popped open the button on your jeans and slid his hand down the front of your panties at the same time his mouth closed over a painfully hard nipple. A shudder wracked your frame from the sudden assault of pleasure as a wickedly talented mouth drew your nipple between his lips and teeth and _sucked_ just as his big fingers spread the lips of your slick sex and found your swollen clit, gently pinching the nub between his thumb and forefinger. He released your nipple with a wet pop and pressed hot open-mouthed kisses across your chest until he found the twin and set about worrying the flesh between his teeth until it turned a bright red. You thrashed against him, unsure of whether to arch into his mouth or grind against his fingers, but the choice was taken from you when he suddenly withdrew all contact.

  
The smirk that turned up the corners of Negan’s mouth was dark with sensual promise. “Relax, I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered against the shell of your ear as his hands fell to grip the waist of your jeans and panties and yanked them down your legs. “But you won’t be needing these anymore.” You stepped out of them, feeling a little embarrassed by your nakedness while he was still fully clothed. His eyes were glued to the juncture between your thighs and you shifted your weight uncomfortably, starting to feel the first tendrils of self consciousness creeping in on you.

  
“Looks good enough to eat.” Negan said, and without preamble he knelt before you and grabbed your leg behind the knee, lifting it until it was settled on his shoulder and your sex was spread wide right in front of his face. Heat flooded your face at his proximity to your most intimate place, but at the first swipe of his broad tongue over the outer lips of your sex, your head fell back against the wall and a harsh, startled gasp filtered through your lips.

  
Negan’s thumbs spread your lips and he immediately buried his face in your wet sex, his tongue circling around your clit before sucking it into his mouth. Your hands flew to his hair and twisted it tightly beneath your fingers, but Negan didn’t seem to mind. He released the throbbing nub crowning your entrance and licked up the moisture trickling steadily from your needy hole like he was a starving man and your arousal was the only thing keeping him alive. Your cried out and arched your hips, riding his face the best you could in your current position. His hands closed on the soft flesh of your ass and he encouraged your movements, rolling your hips for you when the overwhelming pleasure stilled you.

  
The only leg you had on the ground to support your weight felt like jelly, but you couldn’t stop moving into his mouth if you wanted to. Negan’s lips captured your clit again, alternating between sucking rhythmically and flattening out his tongue to stroke insistently. A sharp cry spilled from your lips and you gave his hair a harsh tug, trying to push his face harder into your aching sex.

Negan gave a muffled growl of warning and you sheepishly released his hair, looking down at him to catch him staring balefully at your from his position between your thighs. He released your clit with a wet pop and rose gracefully back to his feet, his hands pushing his hair back in some semblance of his usual hairstyle. It would have been comical if the sight of his mouth and beard glistening with your arousal didn’t turn you on so much.

  
The kiss he pressed on your lips was punishing and you swore you tasted a little blood when your teeth mashed against the inside of your lips. A protest formed on your tongue, but then he was forcing your lips open with his mouth, his tongue delving inside to find yours and explore every corner of yours. Negan – your powerful, fearless leader who had made men bow before him - tasted like you, and that thought alone had you gasping into his mouth. He swallowed your sounds greedily, nipping and tugging at your lower lip in an effort to produce more of them.

  
Pulling away abruptly, Negan took a step back to adjust his cock in the constricting confines of his clothes, and it was only then that you happened to look down and find the huge bulge tenting the front of his pants. He caught your gaze and looked vaguely amused when he saw the direction you were looking, then grasped his length through his pants so that you could see the outline in vivid detail. The man was _enormous_ , and your mouth went a little dry at the prospect that very soon, he was going to stuff every inch of that inside of you.

  
“Oh fuck yes, you’re going to get _all_ of this and there ain’t no way in hell I’m going easy on that sweet little pussy.” He said, and for the second time that day you felt like he could hear your thoughts. Sensing a little apprehension on your part, he smirked at you and gripped your hips firmly. “Between you and me, I was just down there and I think you’re wet enough to handle anything I fucking throw at you.”

  
Then, without warning, Negan’s fingers dug into the flesh of your hips and he turned you around, pressing your face against the wall so hard that white spots exploded in your vision. If it had been anyone else manhandling you like this, you would have been furious, but God help you because if anything his roughness with you brought the ache between your thighs back to the forefront of your mind. Your eyes slipped shut of their own accord and your insides twisted in anticipation when you heard the ringing clatter of his heavy belt buckle hitting the floor, followed quickly by a grinding metallic sound that could only be him sliding his zipper down. Thrusting your rear against him, you felt his hot, hard cock pressing against the cleft of your ass. He was long and girthy, just like you had known he would be and you felt a dim sort of regret that your face was currently pressed against the wall and you couldn’t see it with your own eyes.

  
Just as you were about to ask him if he was just going to stand there with his cock out, you felt the blunt head of his length pressing insistently against your entrance, but instead of burying it inside he slid it between the soaking lips of your sex over and over again, coating himself with the proof of your arousal. Negan let out a stream of explicit curses, but your mind was fuzzy and the only words that made any sense were “fucking _soaked_ baby.” On every upward stroke the head of his cock nudged against your clit and you rocked back against him and chanted “ _please please please please oh God Negan, please!_ ”

  
You heard Negan’s answering groan and suddenly his movements became as frantic and desperate as yours. He kicked your feet apart and pressed down on the middle of your back with one hand, forcing you to bend over and gave your ass a sharp, stinging smack of approval when you complied. One big hand gripped your hip with a bruising force and the other aligned his thick cock with your quivering entrance, then he was pushing in inch by inch, letting you feel the way your walls protested the intrusion but quickly opened up to accept him. The sensation of being stretched beyond anything you ever felt stole the breath from your lungs and all you could do was press your hands against the wall to steady yourself against the delicious friction. Your breath came back to you suddenly when he bottomed out and you released it in a high pitched, needy whine.

  
“So fucking _tight_.” Negan hissed, giving his hips an experimental twist that made your eyes roll back in your skull. “You ready?” He chuckled, the sound causing you to clench around his length. “’Cause I’m about to fuck you into a coma.” You didn’t even have a moment to catch your breath before he was pulling out agonizingly slowly, then snapping his hips over and over in a brutal pace that had your hands scrabbling for purchase against the smooth surface of the walls. This ecstasy was devouring you, burning you into ashes and turning you into a mindless creature that only existed for his cock driving into you and the pleasure that assaulted every one of your senses. 

  
The lewd sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the room, punctuated by your cries and his occasional gutteral groan. Each time Negan pushed his cock into you as far he could, he would grind his hips in a circular motion that touched parts of you that you weren’t aware could feel so soul-shatteringly incredible and to your shame you could feel the wetness of your arousal coating the insides of your thighs. You writhed and pleaded with your body for more and Negan obliged, stoking the flames of your desire higher with each ruthless thrust. His hips shifted restlessly behind you, searching for something that you knew would end this far faster than you wanted it to and after a moment of relentless jabbing, he practically crowed when he hit something inside that bordered somewhere between pain and pleasure. Your screams echoed through the spartan room but you couldn’t bring yourself to care who heard you.

  
“More! Again!” You demanded, your voice cracking halfway through as he found the spot again and began mercilessly jabbing it with the head of his cock, panting heavily with the effort of maintaining this savage pace. Delirious with pleasure, you babbled incoherently, begging and cursing and sobbing as he wound you up so tightly that you though you might shatter.

  
“You fucking love this don’t you?” You tried your best to formulate an answer, but your pleasure fogged mind couldn’t quite grasp the words he wanted to hear. Negan’s hand came down hard on the skin of your ass, leaving a stinging whelp in the shape of his palm. “ _Say it!_ ”

  
“Yes!” you cried out, the pain of the slap clearing your brain for a moment. He pounded into you with every ounce of strength he could gather and reached his hands around you to grab your bouncing breasts. “Again!” He demanded, twisting your nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

  
_“Yes! Fuck – I love it! Oh my god don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop!”_ You didn’t even recognize the strained voice coming from your mouth anymore, but it didn’t matter because you were _so close_.

  
“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…” you sobbed as the coil in your stomach pulled tight, gearing for your impending orgasm. Your legs were shaking so badly that you were afraid you were going to collapse, but Negan’s strong arm around your waist kept you upright. His rhythm was breaking and perhaps he knew he was about to come, because he pulled your hair and leveled his mouth with the shell of your ear. “That’s it, come on. Fucking come all over my cock.” He panted into your ear as his fingers slid between the lips of your swollen sex, finding your clit with his thumb and rubbing hard.

  
The moan on your lips spiraled into a broken shriek as the coil finally snapped, the sudden tension in your muscles forcing your back into a sharp arch. Negan’s hand clamped down on the back of your neck and held you down as he snapped his hips relentlessly, driving his cock into your spasming sex with all of his strength and fucking you through your orgasm. Your mouth was open in a silent scream, the ability to make a sound lost in the waves of pleasure that crashed over you until the edges of your vision blurred. For one brief, hazy moment of panic you were certain that you were going to black out from the intensity of your violent orgasm, but just as quickly as the thought surfaced, the waves began to recede.

  
“Fuck – oh shit – _fuck_! Gonna come!” Negan hissed through gritted teeth as his thrusts grew sloppy and disjointed. Just before he released inside of you, he pulled out and your mouth went dry all over again as you turned your head to watch him jerk himself off. Three short strokes was all it took before he was screwing his eyes shut and throwing his head back in ecstasy, his flushed cock jerking as he spilled his release on your backside. The low, quiet groan that seemed to build in his chest and force itself out against his will made your sex throb so hard that you almost groaned along with him. Even in his most vulnerable moments he was still so powerful and beautiful.

  
When his hips stopped jerking, he collapsed against your back and together you sank gracelessly to the floor in a boneless, satisfied heap. For several moments the only sound in the room was your mingled pants as the two of you struggled to catch your breath. Finally gathering enough strength, you turned and pressed your back against the wall, lifting your eyes to catch Negan’s lazy smirk.

“Damn, that was good. You should have fucking warned me. Now I’m going to have to kill every bastard who looks at you.”

  
Even now, it was uncomfortably impossible to tell if Negan was joking or not. “I was never interested in anyone else. Only you.” Negan's lips quirked into a smirk, pacified enough for the moment to trace nonsensical patterns on the soft skin of your belly.

  
“A woman can tell the limp dicks from the real men. None of them can make you come like I can.” Of all of the brazen, filthy things he had said to you, it was this one that caused you to erupt into a fit of laughter. Maybe you were still riding on the high of sleeping with a dangerous man like Negan or delirious with the bone-deep tiredness that had suddenly crept in on you, because it struck you as one of the worst possible times to get a case of the giggles. "You sound like a high school jock." Negan laughed and stood up, offering his hand to help you to your feet. "Well, I've had plenty of experience dealing with high school jocks. I used to be a high school gym coach before the undead fucks took over, you know."

  
Taking his proffered hand, you allowed yourself to be pulled to your still wobbly feet and noted the gleeful way he watched your naked breasts bounce with the movement. "Ahh. A gym coach. Suddenly so many things about you make sense." Negan smirked over his shoulder at you, and your heart started racing all over again, all thoughts of playful banter effectively banished from your mind. “Come on. As much as I like that well-fucked look on you, I need you rested up because I’m not even fucking close to done with you.” 

  
The soft surface of the mattress felt like a cloud as you sank down into it and pulled the blanket over your naked body. Negan was going to be pissed when he realized you got come all over his bed. You smirked to yourself and fought off sleep for a few more moments in favor of watching Negan put his clothes back on. "Stay here for now. I've got some boring shit to take care of, but when I get back I want to get back to the fun stuff." 

  
This was a stupid, reckless and possibly very dangerous decision you made. But, as Negan sauntered towards the door and stopped to smirk at you, you thought maybe you could make this work somehow. The last thing you heard was the door shutting quietly before you fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Thanks for sticking through to the end while I practice brushing up on my smut skills, babes! Almost a year after writing this, I finally found the time to go back through and rewrite a few things that I was unhappy with in the original post. God, can you imagine if any of the cast of TWD googled TWD fanfics and found this? I would _die_.


End file.
